iconics strike again
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: bille kay and peyton royce are at it again only this time they plan on humiliating becky lynch out of revenge of her upsetting them. can alexa bliss save becky from the iconics or will becky be left feeling embarrassed on live tv. read on to find out...


A/N: i do not own WWE or any of the charaters used in this story and i do not make any profit from writing this story. This is just pure fiction and i hope you all enjoy!

p.s: this story is a continuation of one of my other fics and i felt as this deserved its own story rather than being the second chapter on my other fic but if you haven't read that then i suggest you check it out. Otherwise enjoy!

 **The Iconics strike again**

smackdown started as becky lynch's music hit as she slowly made her way down to the ring and was about to sau how happy she was to win the womens royal rumble match and would make her way to wrestlemania to face ronda rousey when she was interrupted by billie kay and peyton Royce known as the iconics who both had microphones in hand.

Billie kay then started to say "oh blah blah blah, becky we all heard it all before how you won the match and you're going to wrestlemania!" she then briefly paused as she looked at peyton before looking back at becky and continuing with "so why don't you save us all the boredom and get to the point all ready would you?"

Becky then grabbed a microphone of her own and quickly fired back at billie kay saying "wow, you two really are something aren't ya, and if either one of you has a problem then why don't you step between these ropes and find out why they call me THE MAN"

Then both billie and peyton charged into the ring and quickly got the upper hand on becky who tried to fight back before bille kay ran off the ropes and hit becky with shades of kay which caused becky to stumble into peyton Royce who caught becky in her arms before lifting becky's head up and leaned in to kiss becky on her lips and while becky and peyton's tongues fought for dominance bille walked up behind becky and pulled down her black skinny jeans revealing her matching black thong underneath.

And becky's eyes widened with shock as she felt her black jeans being pulled down exposing her ass to the live crowd as the men in the crowd roared in excitement before peyton Royce pulled becky's leather jacket off and threw it to the outside of the ring. Realising she had a opening becky hit peyton with a forearm to the face knocking her out of the ring before turning to billie kay who then delivered a quick knee into becky's midsection and then pulling off her sleeveless t-shirt which read i am the man and tossing it on top of her leather jacket on the outside revealing becky's black matching bra as becky's face blushed a little.

Meanwhile alexa bliss was backstage and saw that her friend/lover becky was in trouble on the monitor so she rushed down to the ring to her rescue but was quickly stopped by billie kay who stomped on her a few times as she slid in the ring. Peyton Royce who was on the floor outside the ring managed to regain her senses before sliding back into the ring behind becky who quickly turned into her just as she planted another kiss on her lips while also reaching around becky's back to unclip her black bra and started pulling it off.

And becky's eyes widened in shock as she felt her bra being unclipped after peyton caught her off guard with another kiss and her perky white medium sized breasts bounced around in freedom as peyton pulled her bra off which made becky blush even more as she tried to cover herself up before peyton quickly kicked her in her midsection as she said "oh no you don't honey" before peyton then grabbed becky by her hair and put her over the middle rope and began rubbing her hands all over becky's ass occasionally squeezing and shaking it.

Meanwhile alexa managed to get back to her feet as she threw a couple of forearms at billie kay before dropping her with a ddt before she then ran over to peyton Royce and pulled her away from becky before kicking peyton in her midsection and also hitting her with a ddt then alexa quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around becky as she pulled her back through the ropes before alexa then puled becky's jeans back up for her as they made their way backstage.

When they got backstage alexa and becky made their way to the locker room where she sat next to becky with a look of concern as she said to her "are you okay becky?" and becky turned her head to face alexa with her cheeks still blushing from earlier as she replied with a slight smile on her face "y-yeah i'm fine alexa, just still a little embarrassed at what happened that's all" briefly pausing as she tried to collect herself a bit before she continued "a-and thank you for coming to rescue me, i-if you hadn't been there t-then who knows what horrible things those two may have done to embarrass me further"

Alexa then gave becky a hug as she replied "hey don't worry about it, you're my friend and i couldn't just sit by and let those two embarrass you in front of the world" alexa then gave becky a kiss on her lips before she continued "hey how about you go take a shower and you can stay at my hotel with me tonight yeah?" and becky sobbed a little on alexa's shoulder as she nodded her head before alexa lifted becky's head up and wiped away some of her tears before she said to her "okay, go have a shower and i'll wait in my car for you" before she stood up and walked out the room making her way to the parking lot.

Meanwhile billie kay and peyton Royce were giggling to themselves as they skipped backstage before they both stopped in the middle of the hallway as they could hear some water running before they then looked at each other as a evil smirk grew on peyton's face as she looked at billie and said "you thinking what i'm thinking?" and billie looked at peyton with a smile as she replied "yeah, we should do something that would really embarrass becky lynch"

Peyton then smiled back at billie as she replied "yeah, and i have the perfect way to do just that because in my bag i have camcorder that we could use" and billie jumped up and down a little in excitement as she replied back "brilliant, i'll go get the camera and you figure out a way to get becky's attention" before skipping down the hallway to their locker room as peyton stood there for a few minutes still with a smirk on her face before quietly making her way to becky lynch's locker room.

Then peyton quietly closed the door behind her as she entered becky's locker room and tip toed over to the bench that had becky's clothes layed out on it and so peyton carefully opened up a empty bag she brought with her and started putting becky's clothes inside leaving her black bra and thong on the bench as peeyton quietly zipped up the bag again and quickly tip toed out of the room after hearing the shower stop running.

Becky then came out of the shower drying herself off with a towel before noticing only her bra and thong were still on the bench where she had left the rest of her clothes and so with a confused face she looked around the room for the rest of her clothes thinking to herself "oh ha ha guys, you all thought why little old becky was in the shower we'll hide her clothes" however after searching high and low around the room she was unable to find the rest of her clothes so she put her black bra and thong back on just as she heard the door close with some giggling coming from the other side.

So becky opened the door only to see peyton Royce running off with a bag and giggling so becky closed the door behind her as she chased after peyton hoping to catch her before peyton turned around a corner with becky close behind her but when becky got around the corner she somehow lost sight of peyton so becky stopped in the hallway and thought to herself "i'll go see alexa, maybe she saw where peyton went so i can hopefully get my clothes back" before turning back towards the parking lot.

Meanwhile alexa was sitting in her car checking the time on her phone before she thought to herself "hmmp, maybe i should check on becky and see if she's okay" and just opened her car door when she saw becky in nothing but her bra and thong and as much as it turned her on seeing her friend/lover in just her underwear alexa quickly tried to shake those dirty thoughts from her head as she ran over to becky and gave her a hug before saying "omg, becky where are the rest of your clothes?"

And becky blushed a little before replying "funny enough alexa, i was just thinking the same thing but i think i might have a pretty good clue as to where they might be" before becky then pointed toward peyton who was standing at entrance of the parking lot giggling before running off as becky and alexa chased after her before they briefly stopped as they looked at each other as alexa said to becky "let's split up and cover more ground" to which becky slightly smiled at alexa as she replied "yeah good idea!" before they both ran in opposite directions.

Alexa soon saw peyton standing at the end of the hallway as she chased after her and when she turned around the same corner she saw peyton turn alexa lost sight of her so she went to turn around go the other way when turned right into peyton who hit her with a spinning heel kick knocking her to the floor unconscious. Meanwhile becky was running down another hallway when she stopped at the end where it split tin different directions so becky looked both ways before charging down the left side when she saw peyton standing at the end only to be hit with shades of kay by billie kay from seemingly out of nowhere as becky hit the floor on her side with a thud.

Peyton and billie then stood over becky and giggled at each other before peyton asked billie "so did you get the camera?" to which billie replied "yeah of course, everything is ready to go" before they both then each garabbed one of becky's arms and dragged her off toward the ring.

Later that night after smackdown went off the air and most of the people had left the arena alexa soon regained her consciousness and dragged herself back to her feet and continued running down the hallway before she stopped in front of a monitor as she saw becky and billie and peyton in the middle of the ring in a empty arena with a unfolded steel chair behind them.

Billie kay was holding the camcorder as she looked down the lens after pressing the record button as she said "oh hi there alexa, now incase you were wondering it was us that took becky's clothes" giggling a little before then turning the camera towards becky before continuing "oh, where are my manners i'm billie kay and next to becky is my best friend peyton Royce and last but not least we have becky lynch say hi becky"

Becky stood there in her bra and thong before then looking at billie kay as she spat in her face which resulted in billie kay giving her a hard slap across her cheek before billie then faced the camera towards herself as she said "oh my becky, that is not the way a young lady should act and i think someone should teach you some manners don't you peyton?" and peyton looked at billie and nodded her head as she pulled the steel chair in front of her before then sitting down and pulled becky lynch across her lap and placed her hand on becky's left butt cheek.

Peyton then sat there with becky across her lap and rubbed her hand all over becky's ass occasionally squeezing it and shaking it before she then brought her hand back and sent it crashing down into becky's ass with a loud smack and becky laid across peyton's lap and gasped and said "ow, ow, ow y-you bitch let me go and give me back my cloths, ow, ow" as peyton continued to rain down blow after blow on becky's ass turning it from pink to a deep shade of red.

And alexa who was watching this from the monitor was secretly getting more dirty thoughts in her head as she watched peyton continue to spank her friend/lover before quickly trying to shake those toughts from her head as she rushed towards the ring to try and rescue becky but while she was making her way to the ring she was immediately stopped at ringside by billie kay who hit her with shades of kay sending alexa onto her side next to the ring steps on the outside as peyton suddenly stopped spanking becky's ass in the middle of the ring placing her hand on becky's now red ass.

Becky flinched a little at peyton's touch before she felt peyton unclipping her bra again briefly lifting her off her lap to pull it off before laying her back across her lap again as becky's cheeks blushed the same colour as her ass and billie kay then slid in the ring with some string and becky tried her best to try and fight back but peyton had already pinned both her arms to her back and all she could do was watch on as billie tied her arms together with the string.

Then becky felt a pair of peyton's fingers in either side of of her black thong before peyton slid them off leaving becky now completely naked over her lap whilst billie kay placed the camcorder on the tripod in one of the corners of the ring before she saw alexa slowy getting back to her feet on the outside of the ring so billie slid out of the ring and rolled alexa in underneath the bottom rope as she slid back in after her.

Alexa then soon got back to her feet in the ring and tried to go after peyton who was still sitting on the chair in the middle of the ring with a naked becky across her lap before she was stopped by billie kay who had a hold of one of her arms and pulled her back towards her before billie then slid one of her hands underneath alexa's white tank top and under alexa's white matching bra fondling one of her breasts while she slid her other hand inside alexa's black shorts and inside alexa's white thong and started to rub her clit with two fingers which erected soft moans from alexa.

Meanwhile becky was still over peyton's lap with her arms tied to her back while peyton was sitting on the chair in the middle of the ring licking her lips as she watched her friend billie kay tormenting alexa in the corner before she then briefly lifted becky off her lap and turned the chair so it was now facing in the direction of billie and alexa in the corner before peyton sat back down on the chair and the sat becky on her lap spreading her legs open before hooking her own legs over becky's before peyton then started flicking her tongue over one of becky's nipples while twisting and pinching her other nipple with her right hand causing becky's nipples to slowly become hard while peyton then slid her left down in between becky's legs and slowly started pumping two fingers back and forth inside her pussy and becky tried her best to hold in the moans before finally erecting soft moans "ahh, ooh, no...no please stop"

Billie kay was still tormenting alexa with pleasure in the corner forcing her to watch as peyton continued to flick her tongue across one of becky's nipples while slowly pumping two fingers back and forth inside her pussy as more and more dirty thoughts came into alexa's mind listening to her friend/lover letting out small moans while she was being tormented on another womans lap acroos from where she was standing and alexa tried to peel her eyes away but finding it harder and harder to do so before collapsing on her knees as billie continued to rub her clit and fondle one of her breasts.

And becky continued to try and hold back more moans before gradually moaning louder and louder as peyton continued to pump her fingers back and forth inside her pussy while flicking her tongue over one of her hard nipples and in between flicking her tongue over becky's nipple peyton said "go on becky, why don't you tell alexa how much you love her and wish that she was doing this to you" and becky sat on peyton's lap shaking her head in refusal in between moans "UNGG, OOH, i...i refuse to say that, AHH, OOH"

So peyton started to quicken her pace moving her fingers in and out of becky's pussy faster with her left hand while twisting and pinching one of becky's hard nipples a bit harder with her right hand as becky's moans grew louder and louder "AHH, OOH, o-okay i'll say it, AHH, UNGG" panting in between moans before continuing "UNGG,OOH, a-alexa i...i love you so much..., AHH, UNGG" and a evil smirk grew on peyton's face as she continued to finger becky's pussy at a fast pace before saying "aaand" to which becky panted in between more moans before replying "OOH, UNGG, a-and i really wish you were pleasuring me like this, UNGG, AHH"

Alexa blushed a little in her cheeks after hearing becky forced to express her feelings for her as billie kay continued to fondle one of her breasts while rubbing her clit and unable to hold back the moans as more and more dirty thoughts flooded alexa's mind before then feeling that billie had briefly stopped what she was doing only to lift her tank top off and then felt billie unclipping her bra and pulled that off as well before alexa then felt billie's fingers in either side of her shorts as she pulled them down before then removing alexa's matching white thong.

and billie kay was knelt down behind a now naked alexa who was on her hands and knees before billie then lifted alexa off her hands and started flicking her tongue over one of alexa's nipples while thrusting two fingers back and forth inside alexa's pussy at a fast pace before saying in between flicking her tongue over alexa's nipples "and i do believe you have something to share with becky too, don't you alexa?"

alexa panted in between loud moans while shaking her head "AHH, UNGG, n-no of course i don't, OOH, AHH" to which billie quickened her pace even more causing alexa to moan even louder before alexa replied whilst panting in between loud moans "UNGG, OOH, o-okay okay, b-becky i love you so much too and more than just a best friend, AHH, UNGG"

a evil smirk grew on the faces of billie and peyton as they continued to torment becky and alexa who were both moaning loudly before they both said panting in between loud moans "AHH,OOH, p-please stop, w-we're gonna cum, UNGG, OOH" but both billie and peyton ignored them as they carried on pleasuring alexa and becky's pussys at fast pace before slowly pulling their fingers out as both becky and alexa let out huge moans as they came their bodies twitched as alexa collapsed on her front panting while becky collapsed back into peyton's chest panting before peyton pushed her off as becky landed on the mat on her side.

And both billie and peyton giggled at each other as they watched becky and alexa crawling toward one another before billie kay then noticed that the camcorder had just finished recording so she walked over to the tripod and picked it up before carefully moving through the ropes and walking down the steps near the announce tables. Meanwhile peyton slid underneath the bottom rope in front of the announce tables before taking the cover off the Spanish announce table and moved the hd monitors out of the way so that the top of the table was completely empty and did the same to the other table.

Billie then placed the tripod down in the middle of the apron and adjusted to the camcorder so that both tables were in view before placing the record button on standby before then both billie and peyton slid back into the ring where becky and alexa were inches away from each other before peyton grabbed becky by her hair and rolled her to the outside of the ring in front of the announce tables and billie did the same with alexa before then both billie and peyton took their clothes off so that they too were naked before sliding out of the ring to becky and alexa.

Then peyton grabbed becky by her hair again as she rolled becky onto the first table and climbed up onto it after her meanwhile billie did the same with alexa on the Spanish announce table before then both billie and peyton made sure both becky and alexa were facing each other before peyton then briefly stepped off the table and lifted up the ring apron and pulled out a couple of black strap ons and a hitachi vibrator.

Before then climbing back onto the table and positioned herself behind becky before tossing one of the strap ons to billie kay on the other table behind alexa after straping her strapon around her waist. Peyton then knelt down on one knee in between becky's legs and pulled her hips up so that her red ass was sticking up before then grabbing a handful of becky's hair just as she saw billie quickly making sure the camcorder was ready to record before she positioned herself behind alexa after the red dot on the camcorder started flashing which meant it was recording again.

Then peyton pushed the strapon deep inside becky's pussy causing becky to gasp and moan loudly "AHH, UNGG, not again so soon, OOH, AHH" as peyton thrusted her hips back and forth at a fast pace while also yanking her hair back so that becky was staring at alexa while she was being fucked by billie on the opposite table.

And both becky and alexa were forced to look at each while moaning loudly "OOH, UNGG, p-please stop, we...we can feel ourselves cumming again, AHH,UNGG" as bille and peyton continued fucking them from behind with strapons for a few more minutes before then slowly pulling their strapons out as both becky and alexa let out a huge moan as they came a second time their bodies twitching before they collapsed face first against the tables.

Then both billie and peyton looked at each other and giggled before they both slid the strapons off from around their waist before peyton then picked up the vibrator that was laying next to her before then lifting becky back up so that she was upright on her knees before placing the vibrator over becky's clit with her left hand while cupping one of becky's breasts with her right hand before peyton quickly changed her mind and placed the vibrator down and lifted becky up to her feet before then placing becky's head between her legs as she lifted her up in a piledriver position.

And billie kay lifted alexa up to her knees as alexa looked up in horror as she saw becky in position for a piledriver in between peyton's legs and closed her eyes in fear that her friend/lover was going to be put through the table before then slowly opening her eyes again after hearing becky moan loudly before then looking up in shock as she saw peyton flicking her tongue over becky's pussy and tried to look away before billie grabbed a hold of her cheeks turning her head and forcing her to watch peyton lick becky's pussy out.

Becky continued to moan loudly and weakly shake her head "AHH, UNGG, p-please no more..., OOH,AHH" as peyton ignored her as she continued to flick her tongue across her pussy and more and more dirty thoughts started to creep into alexa's mind as she continued to watch peyton licking becky's pussy and becky could see that alexa was watching her have her pussy being licked out by peyton as she continued to weakly shake her head as she moaned louder and louder "OOH,AHH, a...alexa please don't watch this i...i'm gonna cum again!, AHH,UNGG" before letting out another huge moan as peyton made her cum a third time and her body twitched as peyton lapped up as much of becky's juices in her mouth before letting her collapse back down on the table and untied becky's arms from her back laughing as she watched them fall to becky's sides as she laid on the table panting.

And billie let go of alexa's cheeks as alexa fell back down on the table face first before billie then looked to see that the camcorder had just finished recording a second time before jumping down from the table and took the camcorder off the tripod and both her and peyton linked arms with each other before skipping out of the arena together.

After billie and peyton had left the arena alexa slowly rolled herself of the Spanish announce table and slowly made her way over to becky before slowly rolling her off the table onto her feet. Feeling exhausted becky fell into alexa's arms before only managing to raise her head so she was staring at alexa before leaning to kiss her on her lips before whispering into her ear "thank you alexa" before collapsing her head into alexa's chest.

Then alexa just stood there for a few more minutes as she held becky in her arms letting her friend/lover catch her breath before looking down at becky as she said "hey come on becky, let's go back to my hotel" and becky just looked up at alexa and smiled before both alexa and becky started walking out of the arena together with the hands over each others asses only briefly stopping as becky picked up the bag that billie and peyton had left behind before carrying on towards the parking lot.

The next morning both alexa and becky were sitting up in alexa's bed with their backs leaning against the wall with their laptops on their laps looking through their emails before both becky and alexa blushed a little as their laptops bleeped with two new emails in their inbox with videos attached. Then both alexa and becky saved the videos on their laptops before slowly moving their hands out and holding them as they drifted off back to sleep...


End file.
